Love Bites But So Do I
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Finn is still unhappy about the rejection from PB and Flame Princess, so Marceline plays him a song to make him feel better. "Love Bites" by Halestorm. I altered some of the lyrics to fit better. PRO-FinnxMarceline, utter ANTI-FinnxBubblegum and ANTI-FinnxFlame Princess.


Love Bites But So Do I

Pro-FinnxMarceline, agressive Anti-FinnxBubblegum and Anti-FinnxFlame Princess

Because Marceline is the best female character on Adventure Time, and Finnceline is the best pairing of the original characters for many reasons. I felt this song fit perfectly.

I just altered the lyrics a bit to fit this better.

* * *

A bored Marceline was flying around Ooo, with her Axe-bass. Soon, she came across a detached Finn sitting in the shade of his and Jake's tree house.

She joined him at his side.

"What up, Finn?" she voiced.

It took him a few seconds to realize she was there.

"Oh, hey Marceline." Finn sighed.

"Why are you all spacey?" Marceline asked.

"Marceline, have you ever liked someone, but they didn't like you back?" the human boy asked.

Marceline thought about it.

"Yeah, a time or two." she stated.

"Well I've liked two girls and they turned me down," Finn expressed, "Bubblegum said I was too young for her and Flame Princess said we couldn't be together because she thinks we're opposites."

"Finn, nothing is ever good enough for a Princess, because they are taught to strive for perfection and they always feel like they're better than everyone else, therefore, no one is ever good enough for them, unless it's another royal." Marceline explained.

"I should've known that." Finn said.

"Come to the Mountain Kingdom at midnight," Marceline instructed, "I have a little surprise for you."

"O-okay." Finn replied.

~Midnight~

Finn made it to the Mountain Kingdom.

"I wonder what Marceline wanted to show me." he wondered.

He looked around.

"Marceline?" Finn called out.

"Over here." the Vampire Queen called.

Finn looked over and saw Marceline, wearing yet another new out fit, and holding her axe-bass.

"I have a song I'd like to sing to you," Marceline said, "hopefully, it'll make you feel better."

She soared upward and started playing her bass, laying out a rivetting guitar melody.

Then she started singing:

_Don't listen to what those girls say_

_They're living in their dreams_

_They say you're not the one_

_You don't have what they need_

_I soar just like a bat_

_And get you by the neck _

_I know a thousand ways to help you forget about them_

_Those girls can eat their hearts out!_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites!_

_My lips are pale and vicious_

_You're foaming at the mouth_

_You've suffered in the darkness_

_I'll suck the pain right out_

_So come and taste the reason_

_I'm nothing like the rest_

_I'll kill you in a way you'll never forget about me_

_Those chicks can eat their hearts out!_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_So do I_

_It stalks you down and kicks you about_

_and chews you up and spits you out_

_It messes with your sanity_

_By twisting all your thoughts around_

_They say it's blind_

_They say it waits_

_But every time it seals your fate_

_And now it's got you by the neck_

_It won't let go till you're a wreck_

_I was down and out_

_got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"_

_I've felt plesure without pain_

_My soul you'll never tame!_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites_

_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love Bites!_

_Love Bites!_

Marceline ended with an epic guitar solo.

"How was that?" she asked.

"That was...awsome!" Finn responded, his eyes huge.

"So you feel better now?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah," Finn proclaimed, "forget Bubblegum _and_ Flame Princess!"

* * *

Best original AT pairing ever, I can see no other than Marceline with Finn.

Again, the original song is by "Halestorm", anyone who can should look it up and listen to it, because it is awesome!


End file.
